


My friend

by Autum_n



Category: Brett Yang - Fandom, Eddy Chen - Fandom, 杨博尧 - Fandom, 陈韦丞
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 13:28:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20949092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autum_n/pseuds/Autum_n
Summary: 这是一篇关于Brett 暗恋Eddy的故事。是关于Brett的爱而不能，Eddy的坦荡通透。其实是觉得他们发生不了什么的，他们都太坦荡了。是只有相互信任和坦诚才有的放得开。所以觉得如果真的有什么，那也应该是暗恋吧，而且是非常悲伤的那一种。





	My friend

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次写同人，多有不足请多包含。  
by坤心国王

“I need a break, Eddy.” Brett 看着正在向地平线移动的下午五点的太阳说。 “What? Aren’t we having a break right now?” Eddy 在草坪上翻了个身，不免些奇怪。 “It’s you said you can’t do that and that’s why we are here” Eddy 指的是Brett在乐团练习时忽然放下琴，就这样招呼也不打地走了出来。Eddy 看着Brett一言不发的离开也就跟了出来。而此时他们在音乐楼下的草地上，下午五点的阳光温和而不刺眼。Eddy也确实觉得自己是累了。

“No, I mean, I want to get out of these” Brett 犹豫着, “for a few days” 他的眼睛不知道该落在何处了，只好继续看着地平线。旁边的Eddy一时没有说话。就这样安静了几秒，Eddy 还是问了出来 “What happens?” 

“Nothing, just getting tired.” Brett 摇了摇头，不太想解释。可即使不去面对也能感受到那道关怀的视线。 “I couldn’t concentrate” Brett想找个理由，“I probably need to …” 他试图找到那个合适的词 “settle myself” 可能不是这个，但管他呢。

“So please leave me” Brett摇着头站了起来， “alone. I’ll call you” 他俯视地看着坐在地上的Eddy,眼睛有点酸涩，可能是看阳光太久了。  
“Okay,” Eddy决定不再说什么，Brett一向有主见“Stay safe buddy” 他给了Brett一个拥抱。Brett 每年都有那么几次自闭的时候，Eddy想。没事的，过两天就好了。再过两天的。

然而过了两天Eddy还是没有接到Brett 的电话。Eddy有点着急，巡演日期一天天逼近，Brett在这个时候的自闭让他有点担心。

===========================================================================  
五天后，Brett家。  
Eddy 的担心没有错，Brett并没有在练习。Brett 的家中堆满了泡面和速食的垃圾。小提琴摆在角落默默积灰。窗帘拉上了，正午的光线被挡在了窗外。家里只有电视荧幕闪烁的光。电视上放着Brett 生日时Eddy 录的视频，视频里Brett笑的眼泪都要出来了，没露脸的Eddy笑的更大声。而电视前的Brett，眼泪确实流了出来，连他自己都不知道，一份苦丧的表情配上不自觉滑落的泪，这画面看起来着实凄凉。“I love you Brett” 画面看不到脸，拿着摄像头的人在拥抱，摄像头已经怼到了地上。 “Happy birthday, my best friend” 他只能听到Eddy深情的声音。泪流的更凶了。他听不清自己说了什么，大概是谢谢。

自己为什么会这样，大概是从Eddy的女朋友问他要给Eddy 开一个proposal惊喜par开始的。他还记得自己是怎样回答的，虽然在听到消息后愣了两秒却马上装出一副开心激动的样子，并带着对好友的揶揄跟她热切的提能让Eddy喜欢的点子。没有谁能比他更懂Eddy了，没有谁比他更知道如何能让Eddy开心。但那又如何呢，好朋友Brett。

怎么会这么难受呢，是陪伴了太久么。 在一起了这么久，一起吃饭，一起练习，一起录视频，就差一起睡觉了。忘记了Eddy也是将会拥有自己生活的人。又要回到一个人了么。从数学补习班上的第一次被搭话，到自己也尝试着接纳一个人，到现在拥有了Eddy就是拥有了全世界。而如今这个世界也要离开了吗。Brett 感觉自己的心在慢慢合上，像丰蚌一样缓慢的合上自己的壳。

座机响了，Brett没去接，让刺耳的铃声响到停止，然后是语音留言的声音，是Eddy。 “Brett, it’s me, eddy. I tried your phone and it’s been turned off. I know you want to be alone, but I need to remind you the photographing is on tomorrow 2 o’clock in the afternoon. Remember to tidy up and don’t be late. And umm…See you tomorrow.” 

坐在地上的Brett仿佛听见了，又仿佛什么都没听到。Eddy的声音如风过无痕。他继续呆坐着。坐到肚子又开始叫，坐到再也没有阳光挣扎着透过窗帘的缝隙，他才想起来，刚才有个语音留言来着。是什么来着？Photographing？ 啊是了，Eddy说过巡演前要去拍组摄影做宣传，是了。 明天吗？ 明天， 啊明天不能让他看到自己这副鬼样子。他不用照镜子就能知道自己什么样。窝在家里几天没洗澡，胡子已经长了一茬又一茬。好几天没抬眼看人，感觉面部僵硬到做不出表情，眼睛也更垂了。屋子里泛着一股发酵了的食物和出汗的馊味。啊，需要叫家政来收拾一下了。这样想着，Brett站了起来。好歹吃点东西先，睡个觉，去拯救一下自己的眼睛。不能让Eddy看出来自己哭过。

===========================================================================  
摄影棚

“Brett!” Eddy 大声叫着，“I thought you wouldn’t come” 他一脸惊喜，看到Brett状态比想象中好一点，他略安下心来。“Hi buddy,” Brett 有点不知该看哪里，Eddy的目光太直接了，自己在这样的目光里仿佛无所遁形，似乎自己那沉默的只盘旋于脑中的思绪曝光暴露在了他面前。不知所措，不知如何是好。但长久以来作为朋友的默契拯救了他，迅速切换到熟悉的状态， “So what are we doing today?” Brett 用了迷茫的眼神，看向Eddy和旁边的摄影师。 “Just some daily life photos, so that we could put on the internet”，摄影师一边带他们走到场地一边说， “So the first scene is beside the window. You guys can have a seat and chat, just ignore me”.

“How have you been?” Eddy 看着Brett坐到椅子上后开始发问。 “Umm… I practiced a lot” Brett 瞪开了眼睛说着假话, 眼神飘忽着从镜框上缘看出去。“Sounds good” Eddy 点着头看向了窗外。他知道Brett没有在讲实话，但在这种时候他也不知道该说什么，只能搓搓手避开镜头。Brett 看到Eddy不再用那可以看穿一切的目光看他后，终于侧过头，注视着Eddy 脖子上的大动脉。如果可以，他也想把目光再往上移一点。再往上移一点，是下巴，是他微凸的嘴唇，他像含着块方糖说话的声音就是这样发出来的；再移一点，是鼻子，是眼睛。Eddy说话的时候有很多他自己都不知道的小表情，眯眼镜，挤鼻子，用力地眨眼，组合起来像孩子般可爱，言辞却有着大人的成熟。这是他的魅力。这时候他不动，只是盯向窗外，眼睛和嘴角略微紧绷，手指也在略微紧张的纠扯。他不喜欢这样。相比之下，Brett显得要松弛地多。总是这样的，在任何地方，只要有Eddy，Brett就能放下心来。他想起他们玩游戏时，朋友问Brett，说如果去无人岛，可以带一样东西，有名贵的小提琴，一背包的食物和水，和Eddy这个人做选择，Brett想要带什么。带什么呢，不假思索的，当然是带Eddy 了。带了Eddy就等于带了全世界啊。但Eddy在一边嚎叫着我不我不。Brett手指收了收，游戏而已。

摄影师敏感地捕捉到了现场的尴尬， “You want some music? If it can make you feel better, you can have your earphone.”  
如此一来两人都带上了耳机， 彼此不讲话也不显得尴尬。但Brett 并没有打开声音。他余光注视着Eddy 的动静。两人靠的很近，近到Brett听的到Eddy耳机里传来的Clair de lune。他想起Eddy生日送他的Viola，虽然知道他是在搞坏，但却心里泛起密密麻麻的感动。  
是Eddy。Brett想，我可以这样静静地看着他看一个世纪。就这样安静的坐着，不讲话，甚至不去眼神交流，就用余光默默的看着他的轮廓。光是他的存在就已足够，多余的话一句也不要讲。  
似乎是感受到了他的视线，Eddy转过了头，“What happen?”, 他摘下了耳机，“Nothing”Brett眼神躲闪，扯了扯嘴角，又想到他看不见，于是转过了头面对Eddy。“Give me one”他指了指耳机。耳机被递了过来，Brett看着这只骨节分明的手，因长期练琴而关节突出。抓住他，抓住他。心底有个声音这样说。 抓住他，毁掉他。  
于是他抓住了他。脑里的声音失去了踪影，失去了指令的Brett不知接下来如何行事。 “You all right?” Eddy 还不知道发生了什么事，只是Brett看起来迷茫而脆弱。  
“I don’t know” Brett 还是充满了迷茫，但抓着Eddy的手腕松了下来。“I don’t know” 他不知该如何解释自己的冲动。  
然后Eddy 抱住了他。“It’s alright” Eddy 捋着Brett的后背，像安慰丢了糖果的孩子一样安慰他， “It’s alright”。  
旁边的摄影师及时地录下了这些镜头。  
Brett 感觉自己放松了下来，他忽然觉得自己什么话也不需要说。作为十多年的朋友，一个眼神就能懂得对方的思绪，他确实什么也也不用解释。他想起有句东方的话充满了智慧：改也无益的事，不如不改。

喜欢上Eddy这件事，简直是无能为力。不如就算了。改也无益的事，不如不改。

Fin


End file.
